I Like You
by unitylove
Summary: Eren confesses his feelings to his Heichou. However, Levi believes things should not progress until Eren is 18... How will the Corporal be able to control himself? (Multi-chapter with time skips, events before Eren turns 18. Rated M for last chapter with explicit content.)
1. Confession

**AN: Thanks to my amazing Gurl for giving me so many wonderful ideas for this fic! Seriously, you basically wrote this! XD **

**Warnings: Yaoi (Eren + Levi / Levi + Eren), more explicit content in future chapters. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its amazing characters.**

* * *

Eren knocked on the door. He'd been standing outside the corporal's office for nearly half an hour and his nerves had been getting the better of him. Finally, he'd worked up the courage deciding a kick to the face would be much healthier than keeping everything bottled inside.

"Come in." Levi's voice called through the door.

The fifteen year-old Survey Corps member took a deep breath and opened the door. He could feel the heat rising to his face and cursed himself for so blatantly blushing. It was always like this around Levi; hence the reason Eren was there that day. Lance Corporal Levi was sitting at his desk, doing some form of paperwork.

"What is it, Eren?" He asked, not looking up from his work, his usual bored expression unchanging.

"Uh…" Eren stopped himself. _Is this really a good idea?_

"I don't have all day, you stupid brat."

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Heichou." Eren stammered.

"And that would be?"

"I… I, uh-"

"Either you tell me right this instant or get the hell out of my office." Levi stated, now staring the teen down, irritation slightly altering his features.

"Heichou, I like you." Eren murmured quietly.

"Louder, Jaegar."

"I said 'I like you'! … Sir."

"I see… Is that everything?" Levi asked, still unfazed by Eren's statement.

"Yes, sir."

Levi stood from his desk and approached his subordinate. Eren's face was bright red and he was avoiding eye contact with the corporal. The new recruit was suddenly thrown to the floor. Before he could even brace himself, he was being kicked hard in the gut. Levi continued his assault until the boy began coughing up blood. Eren looked up at his superior whose expression was still unchanged. He sat himself up, spat out the blood from his mouth and waited. _I don't know what I was expecting. Of course Heichou wouldn't return my feelings… Or is this just his way of dealing with them?_

"Leave." Levi said as he watched Eren attempt to stand.

"I'm sorry, Heichou. I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer." Eren whispered, his hands protecting his face for fear of his corporal hitting him again.

"That's an order, Eren. Get out of my sight."

"The last time you beat me up you did it because you cared. You wanted to protect me... Could this be the same thing?" Eren heard himself ask. He immediately regretted it. He'd never seen Levi look so angry.

"I didn't hear a 'sir' or 'corporal' in that last statement." Levi scowled.

With one final kick to Eren's head, Levi left his office. The teen felt tears welling in his eyes from the pain but he couldn't help his grin; the corporal hadn't said 'no'.

* * *

That evening, Petra informed Eren that the corporal wanted to see him in his room. This confused the teen as it was already very late and the squad had to wake up quite early the next morning. Begrudgingly, Eren made his way to Levi's room. _After what happened earlier today, I'm not looking forward to seeing Heichou._ Before Eren could knock, an unimpressed looking Levi opened the door.

"You took long enough, shitty brat." Levi spat as he pulled Eren inside.

The door was slammed shut and Eren stood, practically trembling, as he waited to see what the corporal could possibly want at this hour.

"Do you know why you're here right now?" Levi asked, his bored expression revealing nothing.

"No, sir…" Eren replied, being careful not to maintain any eye contact with his superior, still embarrassed from earlier. He could feel himself blushing and this only made the situation worse.

"It's because of what you said this afternoon."

"I'm sorry, Heichou! I didn't mean any disrespect! I didn't mean-"

Eren gasped as Levi grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him down to eyelevel. The corporal then smashed his lips against Eren's, the boy immediately responding and kissing Levi back. The shorter of the two ravished Eren's lips, forcing his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Eren was swept up in his attraction towards Levi and felt his arousal growing by the second. As Levi forced his tongue father into the younger's mouth, Eren began lightly grinding his hips. The friction of his erection against Levi's thigh felt incredible and the teen found himself craving more. Against his better judgment, Eren shoved his superior to the ground and clambered on top of him. He began licking and biting Levi's neck, hoping to hear the corporal moan and beg underneath of him as he left a small purple mark. Instead, he got a knee to the face.

"Ah! Heichou-" Eren started.

"You do not get to do that to me." Levi snapped, kicking Eren hard in the chest.

"But Levi, you're the one who started kissing me-"

"You useless little bitch. I did _not_ give you permission to use my name. I will not tolerate this kind of insubordination."

Eren remained silent. He regretted his actions and his words but he found himself to be even more confused than earlier that day. _Why did Heichou kiss me just now? Does he truly feel nothing for me?_

"Permission to ask a question, sir." Eren asked quietly.

"Granted." The corporal replied, his eyes narrowed as he stared cruelly back at the boy.

"Can we do this again?" The teen practically whispered.

Levi waited a moment before answering. Eren prepared himself for another beating but it never came. Instead, the corporal simply said, "Yes."

It was all Eren could do to keep himself from grinning. Instead, he composed himself and smiled shyly. "One more question, sir."

"Make it quick, Jaegar." Levi's patience was wearing thin.

"Can we do _more_ than this the next time?"

Levi grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the room. He slammed Eren against the wall, pressing his knee between the teen's legs. Eren's arousal was still quite evident. Levi sighed; the boy was persistent.

"You are only fifteen years old. We will do nothing more than we did tonight, do I make myself clear?" Levi barked.

"But sir-"

"Are you questioning my direct orders, you worthless filth?!"

"No, Heichou."

"Good. Now leave before I decide to teach you another lesson with my foot." Levi said before tossing Eren out of his room.

"When will we be able to do more, sir?" Eren asked, his eyes finally meeting Levi's.

Levi rolled his eyes. Eren was truly testing him tonight. "When you are eighteen." And he slammed the door.

* * *

**So? What's gonna happen? I promise more chapters to come! I'm thinking at least 4 more chapters... :) I LOVE this pairing.**


	2. Jealousy

**AN: Thank you so very very much for all the favorites and follows! It means so much! This pairing has seriously become my life! X3 Now! Enjoy chapter 2! **

**Warnings: Yaoi (no lemon) aka BL aka Eren and Levi aka Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

"He's too hard on you." Mikasa sighed as she wiped the blood off Eren's face.

"He's the greatest soldier humanity has to offer, Mikasa. I'm learning a lot from him."

"Why does he have to be so violent? Your titan powers may speed up the healing process but that doesn't give him free reign to beat you whenever he sees fit."

"It's not so bad." Eren said, trying to reassure his childhood friend. Mikasa was always worrying about him and he was always trying to ease her fears.

The two were out in the yard cleaning. Training was finished for the day but the new recruits still had their evening chores. Eren enjoyed the time he got to spend with Mikasa as it was very limited. He was normally off with Hanji being forced into yet another one of her experiments. He hadn't seen Armin or any of his other friends from training in weeks.

He'd been seeing Levi in the evenings off and on for the past few months. Things hadn't progressed past kissing but it still made Eren's heart jump just thinking about it. Being around the corporal had always flustered the teen and now that he was actually able to express his feelings, everything in life seemed just a tiny bit better. Lately, however, Levi had been acting strangely towards Eren as if something was bothering him. The teen had been trying to figure it out but Levi's mood wasn't exactly easy to read. He'd been avoiding Eren as much as possible during the day and when they would meet at night, things just weren't as they were in the beginning.

"Eren, are you listening to me?" Mikasa asked as she took his hand in hers.

"No, sorry." Eren replied, allowing her the contact she evidently wanted.

"I worry about you. That's all." She said quietly, a small blush dusting her pale face.

Eren nodded. He knew how Mikasa felt; she didn't need to express it in words. He hugged his friend, allowing her the comfort she needed. He loved Mikasa, but he didn't love her in the way that she desired most. A bell rang and Eren knew that they should've been done their chores by then. _Levi Heichou…_

"I need to go." He told her.

"What does he want with you this late at night?" She implored, her eyes begging him to stay.

"I don't know." Eren lied. He could never tell Mikasa, it would only hurt her.

"I'm sure it's important… I'll finish up here. Good night, Eren." She said, her hurt feelings hidden by her bangs.

"Thank you. Good night!" He called as he made his way inside the base.

He got to Levi's room, expecting the corporal to be standing in the doorway, angry with Eren due to his tardiness. This was not the case. The door was closed. Eren knocked, hoping Levi wasn't in one of his strange moods. He wanted to ask the corporal what had been bothering him but the teen was still far too intimidated to question anything Levi did.

"Heichou?" Eren knocked again.

The door didn't open. Eren sighed in defeat and headed down to his bedroom in the basement. _Why is he acting like this? Did I do something wrong? Is he bored with me?_ Eren shook his head, hoping beyond all hope that the corporal had not tired of him. _Why do we need to wait until I'm eighteen? _Eren opened the door to his dark room and lit a candle. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Levi sitting on his bed.

"Heichou!" Eren nearly screamed.

"Where have you been, you stupid brat?" Levi demanded, his normally complacent expression now verging on anger.

"I was out in the courtyard cleaning then I went to your room, sir." Eren stammered.

"You were late." Levi stated.

Eren stood trembling at the foot of his bed.

"Come here." Levi motioned for the teen to come sit next to him.

Eren obeyed and sat down on his bed. He kept his head down, avoiding Levi's angry glare.

"Eren."

"Yes, Heichou?"

"Look at me."

Eren did as he was told. His eyes met the corporal's. Eren was surprised, his superior wasn't angry. Levi looked genuinely sad.

"Heichou, what's wrong?" Eren asked, putting his hand on Levi's thigh.

"We shouldn't do this anymore."

"What? … No, Heichou, please-" Eren could feel the tears welling in his eyes as his brain attempted to comprehend what Levi had just said.

"This isn't fair." Levi said quietly.

"Why?! Why would you say that? You're the one who said we needed to wait until I'm eighteen! If you're so bored with me, why can't we just do it now?!" Eren cried. The tears were falling freely down his face. He sobbed as he tried to catch his breath. All the while Levi just stared.

"Is that what you think this is about? You really _are_ an idiot." Levi sighed.

"Heichou, please… I don't understand."

"Eren, I'm not some hormone driven new recruit. Sex isn't what's important to me. I want you to be with someone your own age. We have so little in common… Your friend from childhood, Ackerman was it? You two clearly have something-"

"Levi, stop!" Eren exclaimed.

Levi was taken aback. The teen had never addressed him so bluntly before.

"Although you're upset, it does not give you the right to speak to me in such a way, Jaegar." The corporal spat, smacking Eren across the face.

"Sir, please. _You_ are the one who doesn't understand. I've already told you! It's _you_ that I like. I want to be with _you_. So please, don't use my friendship with Mikasa as an excuse."

In another bold act, Eren leaned forward and kissed Levi, nipping at his bottom lip. Levi didn't respond. Eren pressed his tongue into his corporal's mouth, licking the inside and tasting coffee. The teen wanted nothing more than to lick every inch of Levi's naked body, to experience all the different tastes. Eren then moved to untie Levi's cravat, exposing his pale neck to the teen's hungry gaze. Levi had still not responded and so Eren began licking the corporal's neck. He hadn't tried this since the first time they'd ever been together. The last time he'd been kicked in the face. This time, Levi made no movements. Eren sucked lightly, being careful not to leave any marks. The corporal shivered and Eren smiled.

"Permission to ask a question, sir."

"Granted."

"Are you jealous of Mikasa?"

Levi didn't answer. Eren smirked inwardly and decided to let it go. If what had been bothering Levi was jealousy, the younger took it as a compliment. _Heichou must really care if he was jealous of my friendship with Mikasa._

Not having been pushed away, Eren continued sucking and biting Levi's neck. The corporal was doing everything in his power to contain his moans but Eren could hear the guttural sounds well enough to become even more aroused. Hearing his Heichou in this state excited the teen and he felt his usual cravings returning.

"Heichou… Can I please see you naked?"

This stirred Levi from his trance. He pushed Eren off the bed and swiftly kicked his head.

"Eren, you are certainly not making it easy for me to resist." Levi stated, the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"You said things can't progress but I don't see the harm in just looking! … Sir." Eren said. He crawled back onto the bed and sat himself on Levi's lap. He then started moving his hands up and down Levi's toned chest, unbuttoning the corporal's shirt in the process.

Levi sighed, there was clearly no stopping Eren's persistence that night. He grabbed both the teen's hands and pushed them aside. He then finished the unbuttoning that Eren had begun. Eren watched avidly, unable to tear his eyes away as his Heichou removed the white shirt. Levi then released Eren's hands.

"This will have to suffice." Levi said. His expression of indifference had returned but he found it hard to maintain with Eren staring at him so intensely.

"Levi Heichou?"

"What is it, brat?"

"Can I please touch you? … Sir?" Eren stammered. He was having trouble formulating sentences as his mind was far too focused on the muscle-toned torso in front of him. Levi's chest was broad for someone so small and it was marked with many battle scars. His arms were strong and the muscles were well defined. Eren's eyes made their way down to the corporal's abs but the teen stopped himself before his gaze went even farther south. The teen's erection was throbbing in his pants and all he wanted was to thrust against Levi's body. _He'll beat me up if I start that again…_

"Only the skin that I've exposed." Levi replied.

Eren grinned. His hands trembled as he placed them lightly against Levi's chest. The corporal watched the teen awkwardly move his hands to trace the muscle lines and scars. It was as though Eren was being gentle, not wanting to break or damage the body in front of him. The hands moved down his spine, across his abs and lightly over his collarbone; it was all Levi could do to contain his shudders of delight.

Eren was mesmerized. This was the greatest soldier in the world. This was humanity's best chance for survival. And yet, he was scarred. He wasn't perfect. It certainly made Levi seem a bit more human.

Eren wanted to play with the corporal's nipples but he feared what would happen if he tried. _I don't want to push him. Ending the night without a beating would be a nice change of pace._ Unfortunately for the teen, his body seemed to have a mind of its own that night. He'd begun thrusting his hips against Levi's and his hands were now lightly pinching the two perked nipples in front of him. Levi rolled his eyes; he should've known better.

The corporal shoved Eren from his lap and kicked him in the gut. Only once. He then went about buttoning up his shirt. Eren watched in despair as Levi's pale chest was once again covered. But the teen knew this would not be the last time he'd see his Heichou in such a state. He just hoped the next time there would be even more.

"Goodnight, Jaegar. I'll leave you to take care of _that_ on your own." Levi smirked as he left Eren's room.

"Goodnight, Heichou." Eren mumbled back as he clutched his stomach in pain. His other hand had already reached inside his pants and begun stroking his neglected member. _Levi Heichou…_

* * *

**Oh Levi! Just admit you're jealous already! X3 Hope you liked it! Can't wait to see you all in chapter 3! **


	3. Remember

**AN: Oh my goodness! You're all too kind! I feel so honored to have so many followers and favorites for this story! Please review, I love to hear from you wonderful readers!**

**This is a year later from the last chapter. (So a year and 6 months have gone by, for those who were wondering!)**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

_One year later_

* * *

Eren sat alongside his fellow soldiers in the mess hall. It was supper and all the members of the squad were sitting around the table. Everyone except for Levi. The corporal had entered the hall only to leave just as quickly as he'd come. Eren wondered why Levi hadn't stayed to eat with the rest of his team but he knew better than to question the corporal's decisions. _I guess I could ask him tonight… No, just let it be. He'd say if it were something important._

When he was done eating, Eren left the mess hall and headed towards Levi's room. Even if the corporal didn't feel like talking, Eren hoped he'd feel like doing _other_ things. It was everything the teen could do to control himself lately. He found himself thinking about his Heichou nearly as much as he thought about destroying all the titans. He was now sixteen and with every day that passed he was one step closer to everything he wanted with Levi.

The corporal's bedroom door was closed. Eren knocked lightly but there was no answer.

"Levi Heichou?" He called.

There was no reply but Eren could hear the corporal's voice, however muffled it may have been.

"Heichou?" Eren repeated, knocking a bit harder on the door.

When Levi again didn't answer, Eren, against his better judgment, opened the door. The room was dark but he could make out the shadow of Levi's body sitting on his bed. Eren noticed that his superior was shaking, his small body hunched over, his head in his hands. _Is he crying?_

"Sir?" Eren called quietly.

"Get out of here this _instant_, Jaegar!"

"But, Heichou-"

"I don't want to see you tonight, shitty brat." Levi snapped although Eren could barely make out the words.

"Sir? Is everything alright? You didn't eat dinner…" Eren asked.

"I said I don't want to see you tonight. Leave! That's an order!" Levi barked.

Eren turned to leave. He'd learned not to question his superiors, especially Levi. He closed the door behind him, the corporal's stifled sounds echoing in his mind. The teen wanted desperately to know what was troubling his Heichou but he knew that Levi just needed some time to himself. With that in mind, Eren returned to his own bedroom. He got himself ready to sleep and crawled into bed, wondering if Levi had done the same. But he soon found that sleep was eluding him. The thought of Levi upset and alone was more than the teen could deal with.

_Why was Heichou crying? Should I have stayed with him? No… He ordered me to leave. He just needed to be alone… Then why do I feel so guilty for not being there? I should go check on him… No, that would just make him more upset. _

After two hours of tossing and turning, Eren concluded that he would not be sleeping that night; at least not until he cleared his head. He threw on a sweater, pulled on his boots and left the basement for the courtyard. He didn't pass anyone in the hallway; everyone was already asleep, ready for another rough day of training. Eren hoped that the corporal had also fallen asleep, no longer troubled by whatever had been bothering him.

He stepped out into the cold night air and let it fill his lungs. He immediately felt his head clear. It was a cloudless night and Eren could see the moon and stars. He stared at them for a moment, trying to keep his mind from his Heichou. However, the teen soon found this to be a futile effort. _If Levi Heichou was crying, something must have been truly worrying him… I should have stayed with him._

Eren was wide-awake. He decided a quick run would tire him out and perhaps take his mind off of Levi. He stretched his legs then started at brisk pace. After so many years of being in the military, Eren could handle almost any kind of physical activity without any problems. He did a lap of the courtyard then proceeded to tour the castle grounds. It was such a peaceful night; his footsteps on the hard ground the only noise reaching his ears. He was so rarely allowed time to himself and he found the breeze against his face to be a most welcome reprieve.

He turned the corner and found himself near the smaller courtyard on the North side. This area wasn't in use by the Recon Corps however it was still just as spotless as the main courtyard. Levi had seen to that. Eren stopped. There were other footsteps ringing out against the silence. The teen scanned the open space but couldn't find the source of the sound. There were many hidden archways and tunnels in the castle and Eren began to feel uneasy, hoping that he wasn't being watched. However, the footsteps had gone. He turned and decided to head back.

A thick forest surrounded the castle and so there were many trees along the grounds. As he left the secluded North side of the castle, he spotted something out of place sitting under one of larger pine trees. He was taken aback to find that it was a small bouquet of flowers. _Where did this come from? None of us have the money to afford these kinds of flowers. They're white roses… They're so expensive, only the nobles can afford them... Should I just leave them here?_

"You really _are_ an idiot." A voice called out from behind him.

Eren recognized the voice instantly. "Levi Heichou?"

The teen stood holding the bouquet in his hands as Levi approached him from the direction of the north courtyard. Eren waited for the corporal to say something but instead the flowers were ripped from his hands and placed back in their original spot under the pine tree. Eren was confused but he dared not move the flowers again.

"Sir?" Eren inquired.

"Sit." Levi ordered as he sat himself down under the tree.

Eren obeyed, keeping a safe distance between himself and Levi. They sat in silence for several minutes, Eren stealing glances at the corporal and Levi staring off into the distance. The teen was surprised to see that his Heichou looked even more tired than usual and that his eyes were a little red.

"Why are you staring at me, Jaegar?" Levi asked, his eyes unmoving.

"Sir… I've been… Uh, that is… I've been concerned about you all evening." Eren stammered, his arms instinctively protecting his face for fear of Levi smacking him.

"Is that so?" Levi made no movements.

"Yes, sir."

The silence returned and Eren found it unbearable. He wanted to know what was troubling his Heichou, he wanted to ask about the flowers, he wanted to comfort the man he cared for so deeply. But he knew asking anything about Levi's feelings would only end in a beating and would more than likely make the corporal feel uncomfortable. _He doesn't like to share his emotions. I shouldn't say anything else._

"Why do we do it, Jaegar?" Levi asked quietly, his words breaking the silence.

"Why do we do what, Heichou?"

"Fight. Why do we fight?" The corporal's tired gaze had shifted to Eren, waiting for the boy's answer.

"Sir, that's a strange question… We fight to protect humanity." The teen answered dutifully.

"No, that's not it. That's what they've trained you to say. There has to be a better answer…" Levi trailed off, his last words barely audible.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to." Levi sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Heichou… Did you put those flowers there?" Eren asked, flinching as Levi turned to face him.

"Yes."

"They're really beautiful, sir." Eren said. He was treading lightly on the subject, hoping the corporal would open up to him.

"It's been a year already… Can you believe that?" Levi mused, looking at Eren but his eyes seemed unfocused.

_A year… A year since what? … Wait, a year ago was the 57__th__ expedition outside the walls! _

"Heichou-"

"Have you figured it out then, brat?" Levi gave a small smile and put his hand on Eren's. "It's been an entire year since my team was taken from me… I still think about them everyday."

Eren took Levi's hand in his and held it tightly. The corporal wasn't crying but Eren could see the sadness in his eyes. _It was hard on everyone, but the one who took it the hardest was Heichou._

"I think they'd be happy to know you're remembering them, sir." Eren said quietly.

"I hope so."

Putting formalities aside, Eren leaned forward and kissed Levi. It was short lived but his message came across. _I'm here for you._

"I'm sorry, Heichou… I just wanted to make you feel better." Eren mumbled, hoping he hadn't angered his superior.

"I'll let it go… This time." Levi said.

The corporal stood to leave, taking one last look at the flowers under the tree and nodding slightly. Once he was sure that Levi had gone, Eren cried. He cried for his fallen comrades, he cried for the futile war that seemed to be never-ending, and he cried for the man he'd fallen in love with.

* * *

**Oh, Heichou! T-T Thanks for reading everyone! Join me in chapter 4! **


	4. Present

**AN: You are all such sweet readers! Keep the reviews and follows coming everyone! I appreciate you all! ^.^ I hope you're ready for some (semi) steamy action! I know I am! **

**2 years total have gone by. **

**Warnings: M for sexual content (no lemon T-T)! Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

"Eren, do you want to know a secret?" Hanji asked, a wicked grin on her face.

"What is it?" The seventeen-year old replied.

"It was Levi's birthday yesterday." She said, still grinning as if there was more she wanted to say.

"Heichou's birthday? Why didn't we celebrate?" Eren wondered, suddenly feeling guilty for not knowing Levi's birthday.

"He's not one for celebrations, if you hadn't already guessed by his normal demeanor. However, he seemed even more sullen than usual this year, wouldn't you agree?"

_Heichou did turn me down last night... I just figured he was tired from our latest excursion outside the wall. I wonder how old he is? _

"Anyways… I'm sure you have _things_ to attend to. I'll leave you be!" Hanji practically cackled to herself as she walked away.

Eren wasn't sure whether Hanji was simply teasing him or whether she knew something she wasn't supposed to. Either way, he was already getting ideas of the _things_ he could be doing with his heichou. _He didn't want to celebrate but I won't give him a choice…_

As he climbed the stairs to Levi's room, Eren could feel the heat begin to rise all over his body. This was how it always was before Eren reached the corporal's room. He craved everything about Levi. _Only one more year until I can have all of him… Everything that he won't let me see or do… _Eren was already half hard when he made it to Levi's door.

"Heichou?" Eren called as he rapped against the wooden frame.

"Come in." Was Levi's short reply.

Eren opened the door and found Levi lying in his bed reading a book. The corporal didn't look up as the teen approached him, ignoring him as he normally did. Eren smirked to himself, even after two years his heichou still liked to play it cool. _We'll see how long you last, Heichou…_

Eren reached down and took the book from Levi's hands and tossed it on the floor. Before his commanding officer could protest, Eren straddled the elder's hips and crashed their lips together. Levi's expression was far from pleased as the teen pinned him to the bed and continued nipping and biting his lips. Eren shoved his tongue into the corporal's mouth, licking and twirling, trying to get Levi to kiss back. _You're not fooling anyone, Heichou._

Eren sat up and stared at the man underneath him. Although his expression was still highly unimpressed, his body said otherwise. Levi was panting, his breath coming in short gasps; his skin was flushed and small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Eren could feel the corporal's arousal against his own and he wanted nothing more than to grind his hips and feel the sweet friction it would cause. But that wasn't why he'd come to see Levi.

"Heichou, I heard a rumor today." Eren whispered against Levi's ear as he licked the shell. Levi shuddered underneath him and Eren moaned in delight; hearing the corporal's reactions only fueled his desires.

"And what rumor was that, Jaegar?" Levi asked, trying to maintain his usual bored composure.

"I heard that it was your birthday yesterday." Eren was now in the crook of Levi's neck, licking and sucking and nuzzling against the corporal's sensitive skin. Levi's breathing was only becoming shallower, his breath hitching occasionally as Eren continued teasing him.

"And so what if it was? Birthdays are a trivial matter. Every single day that we survive should be celebrated, not only the day of our birth." Levi muttered; his eyes half-lidded in lust as he watched his subordinate.

"I feel bad that I didn't get you a present… So that's why I'm here tonight!" Eren stated, sitting himself back up and allowing Levi's hands their freedom.

"That will not be necessary."

"But, Heichou… I think you'll really enjoy your _present_." Eren murmured, trying his best to sound sexy. It was hard to tell if he'd succeeded or not as Levi's expression remained the same. However, the corporal was still very much aroused and this encouraged the teen to continue.

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, you know that my answer is no." Levi said, trying to push the boy from his lap.

Eren didn't respond. Instead he started slowly pulling his shirt over his head. Levi watched in what appeared to be curiosity and anger at the same time. The titan shifter's chest was now completely bare and he began running his hands up and down his body. When his hands brushed across his nipples, he lightly pinched them, moaning from the pain and pleasure that he'd created for himself.

"What are you doing, shitty brat?" Levi demanded, his erection growing harder with each of Eren's movements.

"I'm giving you your present, Heichou." Eren replied, as if the answer were obvious.

Before Levi could respond, Eren moved his hands lower, removing his belt and bindings from his legs. The teen stood to remove his pants then slowly remove his boxers. The chill of the room felt incredible against his heated skin. His erection was leaking precum; a sure sign of how badly he wanted his heichou. Levi hadn't tried to stop his subordinate. He simply watched the teen stand before him, his eyes scanning Eren's naked body.

"I said '_no_', Eren." Levi spat, his patience wearing extremely thin as his erection grew harder.

"Don't worry, Heichou. I won't break our rule."

Eren climbed back on top of Levi. He stared down at his commanding officer who had near given up trying to act uninterested. Levi was now watching intently, waiting to see what his subordinate had planned. Eren knew he could proceed as he had yet to be kicked in the gut and so he took it his heichou was willing to accept his gift. With that in mind, Eren reached down and took his erection in his right hand. The precum running down his shaft served as makeshift lube and he rubbed the opaque liquid up and down the entire length. The friction he was causing felt amazing and he pumped his arousal with long fast strokes. His breathing intensified and his body gleamed with sweat.

"Ah! Mhn… Levi Heichou!" Eren moaned as he continued to touch himself, his left hand now back to his nipples.

It took everything the corporal had not to come right then and there. Eren panting his name while straddling his lap was the sexiest thing Levi had ever seen. His erection ached in the confines of his pants and he wanted nothing more than to strip them off and take the young officer on top of him. But he'd vowed to wait until Eren was of legal age. Instead, Levi began to palm his clothed arousal, all the while staring at Eren.

"Heichou! Please, _harder_!" Eren cried as his movements grew faster.

Levi groaned as Eren's words reached his ears. The teen could feel his climax nearing but he wanted nothing more than to continue staring at the man underneath of him. Levi's face was tinted red and his breathing had become even shallower. Eren wanted to rip off the corporal's clothes and let their arousals rub against each other but he knew that would not be tolerated. Instead, he watched his heichou knead his erection through his pants, staring at Eren and moaning quietly.

"I'm going to come…" Eren managed to say through his moans as his thumb ran across his slit. He could feel the familiar pressure building in his stomach. He thrust madly into his hand and continued to pump his length. Levi's movements had also increased their intensity and watching the man underneath him was enough to send the teen over the edge.

"_Levi Heichou_!" Eren cried, his seed spilling from his length and onto Levi's still clothed chest. Eren let himself go limp as he fell down next to the corporal. As he tried to catch his breath, the titan shifter noticed that Levi had stopped touching himself. In fact, the corporal was no longer moving what so ever.

"Sir?" Eren asked.

"You need to leave now, Eren." Levi answered.

"But, Heichou-"

"I meant what I said. This was too far."

Eren was confused. Levi's tone wasn't angry but then again it wasn't happy either. _What could I have done to make him act this way? He was enjoying himself before-…_

"I'm so sorry, Heichou! I'll clean your shirt for you! I didn't mean to… I didn't realize-" Eren stammered, now concerned that the corporal was going to give him a beating for dirtying his clothes.

"Yes, you _will_ clean my shirt. However, that is not why you need to leave. I've said this before: you're too young. This was a mistake."

With that, Levi removed his soiled white shirt, handed it to Eren and went to open the door. Eren begrudgingly took the hint and dressed himself. _So much for giving Heichou a gift that he'd actually enjoy. I'm such an idiot. _Eren left and the door was quickly shut behind him. He had only made it a few steps down the hallway when he heard a noise that made his heart stop.

"_Eren…_"

Eren grinned. _Maybe Heichou liked his gift more than he let on._

* * *

**Only one more year Eren! Thanks again everyone, see you in Chapter 5! ^_^**


	5. Hurt

**AN: AH! I'm sorry for taking so long! Lots has been happening and I've been so crazy busy! I know, excuses, excuses right? Well fret not lovely readers for I'm back with a new chapter! Lots of fluff, so enjoy! :3**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

Eren awoke with a start. His head was spinning and his eyes couldn't focus. He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did. _What happened to me? Why do I feel like something crashed into me? My head is pounding!_ He was lying in a bed that wasn't his own, in a room he didn't recognize; not that he would've been able to tell with his vision so blurry. The last thing he remembered was the expedition outside the walls. _Things were going smoothly… We'd only lost a few of our own people... But then that abnormal came and it was after Levi Heichou… I transformed-_

Eren began to panic. He couldn't remember anything past that point. What had happened to the titan? To Levi? And why was his memory so blurry? He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to obtain control over his ocular muscles and give his brain a chance to equilibrate. After a few moments, he slowly opened them. It was definitely the infirmary in the Recon Corps' castle. He was sweaty and he could feel his bangs sticking to his forehead. He reached to move them and it was then that he noticed.

The teen screamed in realization, thrashing in the hospital bed as he tried to understand his current situation. His limbs were gone. Both his arms and legs were missing. His right arm was gone from the shoulder down where as his left was only from the elbow down. He didn't even want to look at his legs, or at least what was left of whole body shook as he tried to regain his composure. His breathing felt labored but he managed to calm himself with each careful breath. He'd lost his limbs but surely they'd grow back thanks to his regenerative abilities. But what had happened to him? _Did I lose control in my titan form?_

"Eren."

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder. He had to squint for his eyes to focus but he was able to tell just from the voice.

"Heichou!" Eren wanted to cry. He wondered if Levi had been hurt or if the corporal was angry with him for what ever had happened. Instead, Levi simply wrapped his arms around the teen, nuzzling his head against Eren's neck.

"I'm glad you're alright." Levi whispered, his voice nearly inaudible.

"Heichou… My arms… What happened? I don't remember anything." Eren asked.

Levi sat next to the titan shifter and sighed. Eren still couldn't make out the corporal's face but he was sure that Levi was upset and probably scowling. _What the hell did I do? _

"You transformed but something strange happened. You couldn't understand any of us… You-" Levi's breath hitched, seemingly wincing.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am."

_What happened?! Did I attack one of our own people? Did they have to stop me from killing someone?_

"Your titan form wasn't stable. It heated to extreme temperatures; the steam was unlike anything we'd ever seen… Hanji is still trying to figure out what happened…" Levi continued quietly.

Eren's eyes were coming into focus. He could finally make out Levi's face. The corporal's eyes were as tired and sunken as they always were and his expression was one of indifference. But there was something different on his heichou's neck. Eren could make out a bit of redness from underneath Levi's cravat. The skin was dry and peeling and it looked as though it continued down the corporal's neck.

"Sir, what's that red mark on your neck?" Eren interrupted.

"Needless to say we needed to remove you from your titan form before you were burned alive-"

"Show me!" Eren yelled, wishing his arms would grow back so he could rip Levi's shirt off of his shoulders.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch from training." Levi murmured, avoiding Eren's gaze. "You're alright and that's all that matters."

"Levi Heichou… It was you who cut me out from my titan form, right?"

"Yes. I am in charge of you after all." Levi replied, running his hand through Eren's hair.

"… Is that mark from the steam when you cut me out?" Eren asked softly.

Levi didn't answer.

"Heichou, please tell me!"

The corporal sighed. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid his arms out, placing the white garment beside him on the bed. Eren gasped at what he saw. Levi's chest was now one large raw scar. Where the skin had only been burned to the first layer, scar tissue had already formed. The skin that had been burned off to the second and third layer was still wrapped in linen bandages. The scar spanned the expanse of Levi's chest and up most of his neck. The teen wondered if the corporal's legs had been burned as well.

Eren couldn't look away. His heichou's beautiful pale chest was completely marred, and it was his fault. _He risked his life to save me. He's in all this pain because of me. Levi... _Eren could feel the tears welling in his emerald green eyes. He continued staring at Levi's wound wanting nothing more than to give the corporal his titan healing ability. He wished he could wrap Levi in his arms and thank him for what he had done. He wished he weren't such a burden to everyone he held dear.

"I'm so sorry, Heichou…" Eren said as the tears began to pour down his face.

Levi pulled Eren into his lap, wincing slightly as the boy made light contact with his burned flesh. His slender arms draped around the seventeen year-old and he rested his head in the crook of Eren's neck. "Stop crying, stupid brat." Levi whispered.

"You could have died. You're humanity's strongest soldier, we can't afford to lose you!"

"You are _my_ responsibility, Jaeger! I would have given you over to the Military Police had I deemed myself incapable of watching over you. This is _nothing_." The shorter asserted as he pointed to the scar on his chest.

Levi took Eren's left arm in his hands. The flesh was only missing from the elbow down unlike his right arm that was missing from the shoulder down. The corporal investigated the lacerated limb, his brow furrowed and his expression seemingly blank. _Is he blaming himself for my missing arms and legs? They'll grow back. It's nothing._

"Heichou, they'll grow back." Eren stated, wishing more than ever that his arms would grow back so that he could hold Levi.

"You could have died." Levi said gently.

"But you saved my life… I'd be dead if it weren't for you. Thank you, Levi." Eren murmured, his head resting against the corporal's.

Levi simply nodded and lightly placed Eren back on the bed. Steam was gradually filling the room as the titan shifter's missing limbs slowly began to regrow. The teen was nodding off, the energy from his body draining as the regenerative abilities began to kick in. The corporal remained beside his charge, watching the boy as he silently fell back to sleep. Once Levi was certain that the teen wouldn't wake up, he ran his fingers through Eren's chocolate brown locks. He did so several times as his breathing became labored and the pain in his chest worsened. He focused his attention on the teen he cared for so deeply and vowed that he would not allow Eren to see him in pain.

* * *

**Awwwww, Heichou! X3**

**Oh my goodness! One chapter to go! And I think you all know what that means! ;) See you in chapter 6!**


End file.
